Amulets
Amulets are the tools wizards use to control their magic. Most amulets are made to stop holding power after a period of time in order to give the Spirit clans power over wizards. Very few of the amulets without such limits have survived after the Breaking, one such piece being the Waterlow amulet, owned by Han Alister. Amulets and wizards work together, and it is very easy for a wizard to become intricately linked with an amulet just by stowing magical power away within it. Han comments that having his amulet taken away from him felt like having his heart ripped out. The profound sense of loss that accompanies the empty, sick feeling of being seperated from the amulet leaves a wizard with a desperate desire to recover it. Amulets are usually handled by their chains and not the piece itself, as there are wizards who charm their amulets for protection. After the Breaking, the clans took over flashcrafting (and therefore the production of amulets), as a means of checking the power of wizards. List of Amulets Waterlow Amulet Previously owned by Alger Waterlow himself, this amulet hangs on a heavy gold chain and takes the form of a green translucent stone carved into a snarl of serpents with blood red rubies for eyes and a brilliant round-cut diamond topping a staff. It was used by Micah Bayar in his attempt to impress Raisa, before it was taken and subsequently used by Hanson Alister, who is its rightful owner. Because it was made before the Breaking, the Waterlow amulet is not limited as the modern amulets and lasts permanently, not requiring to be renewed by the clansfolk. The amulet hosts Alger's spirit within it, and is further protected by a plethora of powerful, unbreakable charms. It will burn anyone who touches the amulet itself, as long as he deems them an enemy, though it will light up and respond with friendly greeting if the handler is an ally. It was later passed down to Ash Hanson by Han. Fire Dancer Amulet The Fire Dancer amulet depicts the glowing figure of a clan dancer ringed by flame, carved from a translucent, caramel-coloured stone. It was made by Elena Demonai and given to Fire Dancer as his name day gift. It was lost during the confusion when Han, Dancer, and Cat fled from Gerard Montaigne in Ardenscourt. Lone Hunter Amulet The Lone Hunter amulet is that of a bow hunter hanging from a silver chain, carved from jasper and jade. It was made by Elena Demonai and given to Hanson Alister. After the incident in Ardenscourt, it now belongs to Fire Dancer. Han wears a duplicate of the Lone Hunter amulet in the camps and at the palace, if only to hide the presence of his Waterlow amulet from prying eyes. The original Lone Hunter amulet used to be one of many special amulets that would kill the spellcasting wizard should they use magic against anyone wearing a Demonai talisman. However, Dancer has modified it and removed this property, leaving the amulet no more different than a normal amulet. Micah Bayar's Amulet Micah Bayar's amulet is that of a falcon, carved from a glittering red gemstone. Fiona Bayar's Amulet Fiona Bayer's amulet depicts a falcon with a songbird in its talons, hung on a heavy golden chain. Gavan Bayar's Amulet Gavan Bayar's amulet is a family heirloom that predates the breaking, and depicts two falcons with emerald eyes, back-to-back with their talons extended. Unknown Amulet An old-fashioned amulet styled into a tangle of branches and birds, carved in white and yellow gold, with some of its finer details worn smooth with use. It is an old piece made since the Breaking, and though nearly all the flash has been discharged, it has seen recent use. The amulet was found embedded in the rose briar below the queen's terrace, and supposedly belongs to the wizard that attacked and killed Queen Marianna. Gallery Serpent Amulet.png|Waterlow Amulet (Original Depiction) Serpent amulet.png|Waterlow Amulet (French Depiction) Category:Artifacts Category:Lore